Because Of Her
by Ravelt
Summary: This story is about Senel meet his childhood friend and it’ll going to change his life. Well not only him, everyone too. SenelxOC. Another chapter's updated!
1. The Introduction

**The Introduction**

Alright, this story is kinda strange and the characters are nothing in the original one. I hope you'll understand it. This story is about Senel meet his childhood friend and it'll going to change his life. Well not only him, everyone too. I'll make this story pretty much same like in the game. Also there'll be a new story and characters.

Okay first, I'll introduce my new characters (about 7):

Silvya Heseth

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Eye Colour: Red

Hair Colour: Black light (grey)

Weight: 92lbs

Height: 5'3"

Occupation: Alliance Marine

Weapon: Gun sword (it's a combination but I forgot what kind)

Eres type: Crystal (she's always used her eres turn into an Iron eres from her weapon)

Ability: shooting, fight in short-range, synthesize, swimming

Hobby: synthesizing her weapon, reading book, singing

Likes: Senel, Shirley, Stella and everyone, the sunset

Dislikes: anyone who hurted her friend, wrong way, worrying about herself

Personality: pretty much like Stella and Grune; trustworthy, never break the promises and never showing her sadness to her friends

The most precious things: ribbon, hairclip, and ring that Senel gave it to her

Silvya is Senel's childhood friend. She's the reason why he wanted to become strong to protect many people. Their first met are in Vaclav's headquarters, Silvya was saved Senel's life from some manners and for some reason Senel's attitude change because of her.

Sean Hawkseed

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Hair Colour: Dark Blue

Weight: 157lbs

Height: 6'1"

Occupation: Commander of Holy Alliance (7th Sector)

Weapon: Katana

Eres: Iron

Ability: can see which weapon its good quality, swimming, can see the future

Hobby: teasing his comrade, collecting weapons

Likes: his comrade, the sea, good quality weapons

Dislike: lying, bad quality weapons

Personality: weapons-maniac, wise, protective to his comrade

The most precious things: a cloth (he's blind)

Sean is a commander of Holy Alliance in 7th sector, where Senel and Silvya are working in. He's also the one who found Silvya during the mission to destroy Vaclav's army ship and decided to raise her as his own sister.

Fuh... Okay it's finished. The rest of the characters will be fill in after this story finished. Because the other characters will be in the new story. So be patient!


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, my first story! Sorry to keep waiting!

**Chapter 1 : The Meeting**

(Several days after Vaclav's army were destroyed, thanks to our "Fun Bunch" heroes but Stella's death makes Senel is feeling depressed until now. In Will's house, where everybody are in there)

Chloe : It's been 10 days since we're fought against Vaclav and The Terrors. And we're saved Shirley too...at least.

Norma : Yeah, it is... I guess it's over now!

Will : It's true, but... about Shirley...it feels not right to let her become The Merines

Moses : What're y'all talking about ! She has to take that job! (closing his eyes) Even I've to admit it's pretty hard, ya know!

Jay : I agree... Shirley is too young to become The Merines. It's too hard for her right now. Especially for... (he's stop his talk after noticed Senel is there)

Moses : Hey, Jay! This is the first time you're agreed with me! Well, I guess we're already get along each other now!

Jay : (shocking) That's just a coincidence! I would never to agree with an idiot like you!

Moses : What did you said !

(The situation it's getting crowder, the silent Senel is going out from the house.)

Chloe : (worrying face) Coolidge...

Norma : Don't worry, C ! He'll be fine ! He's just need a time alone. He'll be back as an oldself!

Chloe : (smilling)... You're right. We're just only wish that he'll be alright. I hope someone could cool his head now.

(Outside, Senel's going to the graveyard. When arrived, he's see a young girl is standing on Stella's graveyard with sad face. Senel who looked that girl seems know her. )

Senel : ... It's just me or... did I know this girl somewhere?

Young girl : ...I'm sorry, Stella...If I knew it...This couldn't be happened...

Senel !! Wait!...That voice... No way! Is it true!

(Senel walking closer to that young girl. After he's examined her face, he's shocked)

Senel : S-Silvya!

(That young girl was surprised and turn around to that voice)

Silvya : ...Senel?

It's done! Sorry, I know it's short. Because I'm still not good at english words. But, still... I'll keep going for the story.

Please review and come up for a new idea for this story !


	3. Chapter 2

Time for Second Chapter! Hope you're enjoy it!

**Chapter 2 : Recover Feelings**

(Silent. And suddenly that young girl come to close to Senel)

Silvya : Senel?...Is that you ?

(Silvya's hit her head very hard and of course, it's really hurt)

Silvya : Tukk! Ouch!

(Senel shocked to look what is she just done)

Senel : Hey! Don't do that!

Silvya : ...(rubbing her head) ha-ha, silly me. I guess, i wasn't a dream at all ... It's really you, Senel ... I'm so worried about you and Shirley for all the time. I'm glad you're okay!

Senel : Silvya ... No ... that can't be true! Are you really her! Are you the girl that I'd...

Senel, Silvya : spend together and made "The Promises" just you and me.

(Senel surprised while Silvya smiling to him)

Silvya : I knew it. It's already 3 times you'd say that. You'd never change, Senel...

(She's turned into sad face ) I'm sorry about Stella ... It's my fault...If that time I'd save her...It wouldn't be like this...

(while she's talking, Senel walk closer to Silvya)

Silvya : ...You have right to blame me... I...

(she's stop her talk because suddenly Senel ... hugged her, really tight. He's crying, it's like he doesn't want to let it go. He's missed her so much.)

Senel : ...Where have you been ! sob sob... I'm so worried sick about you, Silvya!sob sob I miss you so much! I thought...sob I thought you were gone!

I just... can't take this anymore...

Silvya : ... I'm sorry... I'm sorry to make you to cry...It's alright now...I'm here...alive...so please,don't cry...If you're sad or cry, I'm getting even more depressed...(She's broke the hug and start cleaned Senel's tears on his face, then she's smilling sweetly to him) Come on, smile! I want to see Senel's happy face again! Don't worry! I'm here for you and Shirley!

(Senel stopped his tear and smiling to her)

Senel :...It is really you after all. You're changed a lot.

Silvya : really? I've never noticed it!

Senel : Ha Ha...I guess I'm wrong. (laughing)

Silvya : (laughing)

(Suddenly both of them laughing together, after that)

Silvya : Thank goodness, you're laughed. I'm happy.

Senel : That words...It's already the third times that I've heard it.

Silvya : So I guess we're even...again, huh? Wow... you're gone so much taller than the last time we're met ... and you've become stronger! Look at your muscle! It's great! (Silvya turned her head to Stella's graveyard; smilling) Stella, you must be very happy to see him like this! (she's changed to sad face again) ...I guess, It's too late...sigh I was hoping to meet you three again but... I wasn't able to save you all...

Senel : How many times you've keep saying "sorry" ! You don't have to apologize! (He's walk to Stella's graveyard and sit there with sad face) It's all my fault! I can't save her ! I've failed to protect her... (He's looked to the ground and rememberring his past)

(Silvya's touched Senel's shoulder and smile.)

Silvya : Senel...I know it's really hard for you...But you have to leave your past...you're just can't give up, you know.

Senel : I know...But, It's over...

Silvya : ...We don't know what will be happen in the future...We don't know either if that tragedy is repeat it again...and who'll gonna to be next...It could be you, me or...Shirley. (Senel shock) All we just can do now is keep forward.

Senel : ... Keep forward?

Silvya : (nodded) It's not over yet, Senel... you're still have many precious persons like Stella... If you're failed to protect her... then protect someone that you're care for right now...

Senel : ...Shirley.

Silvya : That's right . You're still have a hope. You're still can protect Shirley. I know you can do it. Besides... that's your sister.

Senel : (rise and so Silvya too) You're right. I just can't give up. There's still a lot things that I have to do. First, I'm confidant to protect them without knew nothing but I realized now...we're still have a very long way to through...There's still many things that will going to hold our way. If I failed to protect Stella...then I'm going to protect Shirley now!

Silvya : Then you do remember "The Promises", right?

Senel : (turned around to Silvya) Of course, I do. How could I'll forget such an important things in my life! (His face turned into red) I can't ever let it go! Never!

Silvya : Never until forever ?

Senel : Right!

Silvya : Alright, then I swear too! Whenever happens, we'll always holding "The Promises " and we'll going to keep forward for everyone including Stella and Shirley!

Senel : Yeah! (smilling) Thanks, Silvya.

Silvya : Not at all. I'm glad you're back

Senel : ...you're too, Silvya.

It's done! Man, I'm beat! Sorry for my English words, I'm not good at all.

Okay, please review!

See you in next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, time the third one! Enjoy for the reading!

**Chapter 3 : Spying !**

(In Will's house, where are everyone waiting for Senel comes.)

Moses : What's took Senel so long ! It's already three hours since he left!

(Will's sitting on the sofa. A minute later, he's stand up)

Will : I'm going to find him. You guys, just stay in here. I'll be right back.

(When he's about to go...)

Chloe : Wait, I'll go with you. I'm getting worry about him.

Norma : Yeah, me too!

Jay : I'm coming with you either. He should better to make up his mind

Moses : Right! If he doesn't. I'm going to punch him!

Will : Then it's settled. Let's go.

(They're left the house and go to the graveyard. But when they're in the way to there, they're saw Senel and a white hood girl walking together; shocking)

Norma :...Did you see what I'm seeing?

Will : It's Senel. And who's that girl ? His friend ?

Jay : ...Hmm, I can't see that girl. Her hood is blocking her face.

Moses : ...Jay, so you're interested to that girl, huh? I never thought that you have a taste like that.

Jay : W-what! I'm not interested on her! (turned in to red)

Norma : Look, guys! JJ's face turning into red! (laughing)

Moses : Hey, what's that suppossed to mean!

Norma : Not you, idiot.

Moses : Oh...I see.

Chloe : Hey, guys! Come on! They'll got away!

(Everyone surprised)

Norma : Uh-oh, you're right! Let's go! It's spy time!

Moses : Yeah!

(Back to Senel and the white hood girl or you could say, Silvya; still walking through the park.)

Silvya : This day's surely very hot. Even my hood can't prevent it.

Senel : Yeah, but at least you didn't get any problem in your body

Silvya : I know, but I'm fine. Don't you feel hot, Senel?

Senel : Nah. I've already get used to it. So, don't worry.

(Silvya smiled at him)

Senel : What ?

Silvya : Oh no...It's just... you're really gone stronger and mature than I ever thought. I'm so surprised !

Senel : Look, it's not a big deal at all. Everyone can grow stronger. Even more than me.

Silvya : Hahaha... just were I thought! You are become mature! (laughing)

Senel : Hey, stop it! It's not funny! (laughing because he seeing Silvya's laugh)

(Back to Will and the other, still keep spying them)

Moses : No way! He's laughing!

Chloe : Yeah! I've never thought that he can be that happy!

Norma : That girl is sure something!

Will : I agree.

Norma :...Say... I have an idea!

(Everyone turned to her)

Norma : Let's have a bet... Who's ever can make her to open her hood, the price is 10,000 gald!

Jay : ...Looks like for me it's a fake

Chloe : I know.

Norma : And if she's an ugly one, pay me in the double

Moses : Hey, no fair!

Jay : Okay then, but...if she's beautiful, you have to pay in the triple

(Everyone surprised)

Norma : Alright then, so who's with me?

(Silent for a while then...Chloe, Will and Moses are go to Jay's side)

Norma : What! Red, you're should in my side!

Moses : Are you talking to me?

(Norma's get angry)

Norma : ... Fine. I'll never going to lose! Besides, if you four lose, you'll have to pay 100,000 Gald. Hehe...This will be fun.

(Everyone turned into panic)

Jay : Don't worry. I know what I'm saying.

**Senel : This story is really getting me a headache!**

**Silvya : Yeah, me either.**

**Ravelt : Well sooorry! I'm new, you know! I'm not very good in this!**

**Silvya : Oh...sorry. Well, keep trying!**

**Ravelt : Thanks**

**Sean : Hey, what about me!**

**Ravelt : Keep patient. You'll enter after 1 chapter more.**

**Sean : What! **

**Ravelt : Anyway, please review! Anything to say?**

**Senel : See you in next chapter...**

**Silvya : See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry to keeping you wait! Okay, time the Fourth one! Enjoy for the reading!

**Chapter 4: The Surprise **

(Meanwhile, Senel and Silvya are still walking together until...)

Senel: Ah, shoot!

Silvya: What is it?

Senel: I forgot that I have a meeting with my friends! Oh great, they're gonna to kill me!

Silvya: Well, you should better to go. I'll stay in here until you're get back

Senel: You don't have to, Silvya. You can come with me, if you want.

Silvya: Thank you, but no. (smiling) Besides, I don't want to bother your happiness.

Senel: My happiness?

Silvya: Come on, you're better to go.

Senel: ...Oh yeah...Well, see you later! I'll be back as soon as possible! (waving his hand)

Silvya: Don't push yourself! (waving her hand to Senel)

(Therefore, Senel's left her. Then Silvya is sitting down to the nearest tree from her, waiting for Senel. This is where the things will go to be a crazy one. Will and the other are hiding behind on the trees pretty far from Silvya's spot)

Norma: Okay, now's our change! Red, go!

Moses: Hey, No way! Why should I?

Norma: Well, because you're so stupid?

Moses: Hey, that's not makes any sense! Anyway, I don't want to do it, ya' know

Will: (sad face) Yes. I'm feel bad to her. She's a good girl.

Chloe: (sad face) Me either. Being an object of the bet, I'm feel sinful about this.

Jay: It is. If only we don't have to accept that stupid deal. It will never going to be like this.

Norma: (start to mad) Are you trying to say that this is my fault!

Will, Chloe, Moses, Jay: Of course. Who else?

Norma: Oh come on, guys. You surely curious about her, right? Especially her hidden face!

Chloe: Well, of course. However, we don't have to a bet.

Norma: It's too late now. Better to prepare the money. He he... (laughing evilly)

(Chloe and the others sweat dropped)

Jay: (sigh) I guess...we don't have any choice. Let's get started.

(Jay using his dagger and he's stabbed Moses)

Moses: YEOUCHHH!

(Then he's kick him out of the tree pretty far)

Moses: WHOAAAAA!

Norma: Wow, nice kick, JJ!

Jay: Only him that can prove it.

Chloe: I agree.

Norma: Hehe... get ready to lose!

(Back to Silvya, still sitting on the tree, singing)

Silvya: ... (singing) Gazing at the overcast sky

What will reflect in my black eyes?

Keeping my sadness hidden deep inside my heart

A journey will begin

From the train window, the scenes I see

Are all unfamiliar things

A flock of white sheep crouches

Galway is far away

A stonewall that continues far

Repetition of wind and mist

I wonder where the birds fly

Carrying the tune of love on their wings

Come out, light of dreams and hope

To the distant path I long for

Please take me there….

(While she's singing, Moses is landing on the back and it's pretty far)

Jay: Looks like I'm too strong.

(Back to Moses, He's landed in a very bad position. Poor him)

Moses: Ouch….That little whimp! He'll gonna to pay for this! Hm? (Hearing someone's singing) Hey, who's singing? (walking to the direction where that voice come from) …It's beautiful.(After arrived, he's on the back of that beautiful voice's owner, hearing the song)

Silvya: ...Towards the sky, by the rising tower

Seagulls are playing freely

This time, which I will not return to

In order to make the most of it

The memory of thousands of years

A stone cross that watches over

The river flows and pours into the sea

The hearts of people are healed by love

Come out, light of dreams and hope

To a town I have not yet seen

Please take me there…

Look up in the sky…

Moses:…Ugh, I can't take it anymore! (He's come out and…) What a beautiful voice, Miss! I'm so touched! Huh? (he's surprised that beautiful voice is came from the white hood girl none other is, Silvya.)

Silvya: Um…thank you but who are you?

Moses: Ah, damn! I actually came out! Oh, great!

Silvya: (look into the sky and it's not hot anymore. It's just, the sky was heard her song) The weather… it's not hot anymore. (Then she's take off her hood) Ah,…It's more like it!

(Moses was transfixed because of her. A long black haired, red eyes, and more… she's very beautiful! The other watched her, shocked either)

Norma: No…WAY! She's…

Chloe: She's so beautiful…

Will: Even more than I ever imagined.

Jay: Just as I suspected. Norma, It looks like you're lost the bet. Now give us your money.

Norma: W-What? No fair!

Will: The deal is a deal, Norma. You're the one who make this happened.

Chloe: Yeah. Moreover, you're the one who came up an idea about this bet. You should think about it before you want something. Besides, you can't win against Jay, if it's about the guessing.

Norma:... I know, anyway my money is our money after all, right? I can't do anything about it. (smirking)

(Everyone surprised and silent for a while then…)

Jay: (looking to Moses) Let's just watch them.

Will, Chloe: (looking to Moses) Right.

Norma: (start to angry and casting some spell) "Furious maiden of icy snow born on the strains of the storm, rain down..."

(Everyone shocked after heard that spell and…)

Chloe: Norma!

Jay: You can't be serious!

Norma: BLIZZARD!

(A large snowstorm appeared and it's strike them in to an icy snow. But the bad news is… her magic was still active and now it's attacking to Moses and Silvya's direction!)

Moses: Achoo! Why is now turning into cold suddenly?

Silvya: (sensing a large aura come behind of him and run to his front to protect him. She's using her weapon, a gun. Then her weapon on the front, ready to shot and…)

Moses: Wha…

Silvya: Meteor Blast!

(A strong blast come out from the gun and flew to the air. Then a mysterious little pieces fall from the sky, it's a meteor rain! That meteor rain burned the snowstorm one by one until it's disappeared. Everyone (especially Will and the other) shocked watched that.

Silvya: Fuh…(turned to Moses) Um… Are you all right?

Moses: Uh, yeah…Ughhh! (He's holding his arms because it's injured)

Silvya: Don't push yourself!

(Meanwhile, Senel's outside Will's house because no one there)

Senel: …Where's everybody? (hearing a crowded) Hmm? What's going on?

Man: There's a meteor strike came from the park! Hurry up, get the help!

Senel: (shocked) Silvya! (running rushly to the park)

**Will: Norma, I can't believe you! **

**Moses: Yeah! You're almost killed us!**

**Norma: Hey, it's your fault! You didn't even listen to me!**

**Ravelt: Well, you're the one who started the bet.**

**Norma: What! Look, you're the one who wrote this stupid story!**

**Ravelt: Stupid story, huh? Then, I will make you become the worst character in this story if I want.**

**Norma: (silent)**

**Ravelt: Good. Well, better continue this. Sean, you will be in the next chapter.**

**Sean: All right! 'Bout time!**

**Senel : This will be a very long day.**

**Silvya : I know.**

**Moses : Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry to keeping you wait! Okay, time the Fifth one! Enjoy the reading!

**Chapter 5: The Wings and Reunion**

In the park, so many people were injured because of the blizzard attack. Everyone in the town is helping the injured one immediately. Silvya is helping them either. She's feeling guilty about just happened.

Silvya: It's my fault…I'm so sorry, everyone…(she's doing the pray position) Oh holy spirit…within in my side and my heart, I'm stand here wishing for your blessing…Sanctuary

Then everyone surprised. Something glowing light appeared on their sight. More surprisingly, they saw Silvya… has wings from her back! After that, all the injuries fully recovered little by little.

Moses: The wounds…it's gone!

Woman 1: Me too!

Man 2: Yeah, me either!

The situation is getting crowded and then the people thanked to her.

Woman 2: Thank you so much, young one.

Silvya: Um…not at all

Man 3: Are you an eres too? Wow, I never saw that before. Where did you learned that?

Silvya: Uh…well…

The situation is even scarier to her. Moses is trying to stop them but it's useless. Only one person can help her from this kind of situation. The white haired young man came to her and carries her on the bridal style then run away.

Silvya: Senel?

Senel: Let's get out of here, Silvya.

After that, two of them (still on Bridal style) get out of the park. Will and the others noticed that are follow them. They're arrived in the Central Fountain, exhausting.

Senel: (huff…huff…) looks like we're out of them.

Silvya: Are you okay, Senel?

Senel: Yeah, I'm fine now.

Silvya: Let me heal you.

When she's about to use her eres, Senel stopped her with holding her hand.

Senel: It's okay, Silvya… I'm fine, really! Nothing's injured.

Silvya: …I'm sorry.

Senel: What are you talking about, Silvya? Anyway, we're out of danger. Come on, let's take a seat.

Silvya nodded. Back to Will and the others, still "spying" the couple.

Will: Norma! (bonked Norma's head)

Norma: Ouch!

Chloe: You're idiot! (bonked Norma's head)

Norma: Yeouch!

Jay: Stupid Norma! (bonked Norma's head)

Norma: Owwh!

Moses: You're almost killed me and her! (when about to bonked her, she's stopped him.) Hey, it's my turn!

Norma: Could you guys knock it off? It's hurt!

Jay: Well, you deserved it, Norma. Because of your eres, so many people are injured! Good thing that girl used her eres to save all the injured people.

Norma: (angry) Well, it's your fault! You didn't even listen to me!

Chloe: You don't have to use your eres if you're mad!

Norma:…Okay, I'm sorry.

Will: Save those words for a while. Because you will apologize to everyone.

Norma:…Right.

Will: Anyway, let's keep eye on them.

Back to Senel and Silvya. They're sitting on the bench.

Silvya: I see, so Shirley will appoint to be Merines, I'm glad.

Senel: (sad face) Yeah…

Silvya: (looking at him) What's wrong?

Senel: I…don't know. It's just…I feel it's not to let her like this. Think about it, she's still young but she has to do such duty. Of course it's very honoured, but …I don't like it.

Silvya: …

Senel: I'm always thinking, what's her happiness? What is she wants? (sigh) I don't know what to do.

Silvya: …You know, I once asked the same questions like you before to him…

Senel: Him? You mean, captain?

Silvya: (nodded) He said as long as you believe what she was doing; you don't have to worry about her happiness. Because…that what she wants.

Senel: …I don't get it.

Silvya: Me either. I'm still searching the answer. But the think is we have to trust her. Besides, she's our friend. (smiling)

Senel: …Thank you, Silvya.

Silvya: You should thank to captain. Because that time…he saved me from the attack.

Senel: …But how did he…(stop and realized it) Oh, I see.

Silvya: Thanks to him, I can meet you and Shirley in here now. (smiling to Senel) I'm glad you two are all right.

(Senel's face turned into red)

Senel: …Silvya?

Silvya: Yes?

Senel: There's something that…I must…to tell you.

Silvya: What is it?

Senel: To tell the truth I…

Suddenly, somebody's touching his shoulder. Senel and Silvya are turned to that figure and surprised…

Blinded man: Yo, Senel! It's been a while!

Senel's still surprised that familiar figure. It's a man, with dark blue haired, a long white coat, a small glasses and most important, his cloth that he's wearing around his eyes. (he's blind. Read: The Introduction)

Silvya: Captain!

Captain: Hello, you two!

Senel: …Captain?

The captain was bonked him.

Senel: Ouch!

Captain: Where have you been, idiot? You're already making us worried!

Senel: I uh…

He's bonked him again. This time, it's really hurt

Senel: Ugh! Hey, that's hurt, captain!

Captain: Fuh, Looks like you're fine now.

Senel: Huh?

He's landed his hand to Senel's head.

Captain: You're my comrade, I don't want you to get in to trouble just like before, get it? Next time. If you're in trouble, call us. We'll gonna help you out.

Silvya: Yeah, you're our friend. Don't ever think that you're alone. We're here for you. (smiling)

Senel: (looking down)…Thank you.

The blinded captain and the long haired girl are smiling. Meanwhile, back to Will and the others.

Will: That man…

Chloe: You know him, Raynard?

Will: Yes. He's the 7th sector commander of the Holy Alliance Marine. His name's Sean Hawkseed. He's one of the finest commanders from Mainland but three months ago, he's disappeared from there. I never thought that he was in here.

Jay: I heard that he's out of the duty because he's searching his lost comrade.

Moses: His lost comrade? You mean …

They're watching them. Back to Senel and the others.

Sean: So, How's your day?

Senel: Yeah, just usual.

Sean: Keep boring, huh? Heh, typical of yours!

Senel: Captain, when did you arrive?

Sean: Um…two days ago, I think.

Senel: I see… Um, captain…I'm…

Suddenly, they're hearing a very familiar music (for Senel)

Sean: Hm? What's that music?

Senel!! _Oh no! Not this time!_

Somebody's appeared in front of them with his "dancers" companion. A man with a weird attire and had violet hair too. And then a woman on his side, wearing the same colored like him. None other…

Senel: The Bantam Bouncers!

Silvya, Sean: The Bantam what?

**Sean: What the hell of this "Bantam Bouncers"?**

**Ravelt: Don't ask me. This one is in the real story. And you better not to say anything stupid if you wanna to get out of this.**

**Sean: What do you mean?**

**Ravelt: You'll see. Please Review! (leaving)**

**Sean: Hey, wait a minute! Uh, see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

Another chapter is done! Enjoy the reading! I'm so so sorry if you're keep waiting!

**Chapter 6: 7th Sector Commander is Show Off**

They're singing their theme song in front of them. It makes Senel, Sean and Silvya are embarrassing, after that, silent for a while then…

Silvya: (looking at Senel) Um… Are they in the Legacy always like this?

Senel: Well, for them…I guess so.

Curtis: Oh, what a beautiful voice! And what a beautiful face you are! Tell me; what's your name, sister?

Senel, Sean: _Sister?_

Curtis: (looking at Senel) Oh, hello brother! How's your day? All for LOVE, is it?!

Sean, Silvya: _All for LOVE? (Looking to Senel) Brother?_

Senel: (turned to them) I-It's not what you think!

Curtis: Say, sister! You look like have a spirit in singing! Wanna join the elite of Bantam Bouncers?

Silvya: Uh… What are talking about? I'm not…

Isabella: (appeared suddenly in front of them) you are the one that we've been looking for! You're stunning! You're marvellous! You're gorgeous! We need you! (Doing a weird pose)

Senel, Silvya, Sean: (sweat dropped) uh…

Silvya: I'm sorry but...who are you?

Senel: (covered Silvya's mouth) Silvya!

Curtis: Oh, forgive for my rudeness. What kind of man would I be if I didn't do things for the sake of LOVE? (doing a dance pose even though the author don't know about it...)

Senel, Sean: _Oh boy, this is only waste the time!_

Curtis: My name is Curtis; I'm the leader of the Bantam Bouncers! (Doing a dance pose)

Isabella: My name is Isabella; I'm the vice-leader of the Bantam Bouncers! (Doing the same like Curtis)

Silvya: (waving her hand while Senel's still covering her mouth)

Senel, Sean: Silvya!

Curtis: So what do you say, sister? (Getting closer to Silvya) Together, we shall fill this land with LOVE! (Doing a freak dance)

Sean: (sweat dropped) _This guy is nuts!_

Senel: (moving Silvya to his back and glared at them) don't touch her!

Curtis: Oh, please brother! I just want to have her for a while. Please, anything for love!

Sean: _This doesn't look like for love. This is an enforcing! I guess I was so wrong to spoke with these freaks!_

Senel: I said, no! Silvya, captain, let's go!

When they're about to leave, Curtis and Isabella are stop them.

Curtis: Oh come on, brother! I need her!

Isabella: for the peace and harmony and love! You're the star! We need you!

Senel: Hell no!

Curtis, Isabella: (doing a fight position) Then fight us!

Senel, Silvya, Sean and everyone in that place were gasped.

Senel: uh…fight? You're joking! There's no way I let you to...

Sean: … (Walking to front of them) You want her that badly, huh? Interesting…I'll handle you.

Senel, Silvya: (shocked) captain!

Sean: If you wanna my comrades, you better fight me first. It's been a while that I didn't have a duel like this.

(Meanwhile, back to Will and the others)

Norma: What're they gonna to do?

Will: I don't know. But I guess Sean will going to take his action.

Jay: It's our good opportunity to see his fighting style.

Chloe: (nodded) I agree.

(Back to Senel and the others)

Curtis: Okay then, let's see what you got! I'll handle this, Isabella!

Sean: Hee…What a nice man, you are.

Curtis: For the sake of love, I must do this fair and square! Oh, what a cruel this world! (Doing a freak pose)

Sean: _I feel pity of him. I don't know why Senel can hold it this much! Anyway, I mustn't underestimate him. After all, he's Rexalian army commander. _(Doing his samurai-style pose)

Silent … then when a leaf fall down into the ground, the battle is begin. When Curtis is about to attack, Sean is already behind of him. Curtis's shocked but it can't be help, that blind man is too fast!

Senel: The battle is…over.

Silvya: (nodded) Yeah. No one ever stand a change to captain.

Curtis: _His speed…is incredible! That style…the cloth and… that sword…no doubt about it, he's once been called "The Wind Edge"…Sean Hawkseed… (Passed out)_

Isabella: Oh Curtis! Are you alright?!

Everyone is whispering to each other and there are some people surprised to Sean's action.

Sean: (rubbing his head) Looks like I'm too much.

Senel and Silvya: (walking to him) captain!

Sean: (looking towards to them) No need to worry. I'm not killed him. He'll be wake up for an hour. Anyway, let's get out of here. (They're leaving) Man, I'm hungry! Is there any restaurant in here?

Senel: Oh…There's a bar near of the exit of this town! Wanna take a look?

Sean: Really? Okay, let's go there!

And that's the last words after they're left this place. Isabella and the other dancer companions are just staring at them. Then, the situation turned into normal again.

(Back to Will and the others)

Chloe: Amazing…

Moses: Wow! Incredible! He's way too fast!

Norma: Yeah, even I couldn't see him.

Jay: So that's Sean Hawkseed's power. He's indeed amazing.

Will: Yes. He once was called "The Wind Edge" because of his ability back before he's joined the Alliance Marine.

Norma: Well, no wonder he's been recruited from them because of his great ability in his 17 years old.

Moses: Hey, How did you know about that? I thought you're only known about the whole treasure thingy.

Norma: Duh, as the greatest treasure hunter I must know everything!

Jay: But there's something mysterious from him.

Chloe: about what?

Jay: His blindness…No one knows about it.

**Moses: This is too waaaaay short, ya know!**

**Chloe: Yeah. Where have you've been?**

**Ravelt: Well…I've got a lot lot things that I must to do. Like study because this week will be the hell for me.**

**Norma: Hell? Like what?**

**Ravelt: The test! Okay, better study now! See ya in the next chapter!**

**Will: Please Review!**

**Norma: You don't have to be so excited, Teach.**


End file.
